


happy accidents

by seenstealers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, chill art kid seungmin and flustered preppy boy hyunjin, hyunjin is a fashion snob, seungmin is a coffee snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenstealers/pseuds/seenstealers
Summary: hyunjin finesses a classic accidental drink-swap to his benefit





	happy accidents

In Hyunjin’s own defense, it was a pretty easy mistake to make.  
A stupid one? Absolutely. But very easy.

He had just had a burst of inspiration, suddenly remembering that Balmain runway he’d watched a stream of last weekend, something he just _had_ to write an article about. Excited that his writer’s block was finally retreating, Hyunjin hurriedly typed a few sentences, putting a pointed period at the end of the paragraph. He reached out for his iced coffee sat by his laptop, fingers wrapping around the condensation on the plastic, lifting the cup and grabbing the green straw with his teeth. He took a long sip as he speed-read what he had just written.

Not to toot his own horn, but it sounded pretty good. He smacked his lips a little. His coffee was sort of bitter. Actually, it was _really_ bitter. He could’ve sworn his iced caramel macchiato was usually sickeningly sweet. And why was that stranger staring at him in his peripheral?

The realization hit him and he semi-choked, practically throwing the to-go cup back on the wooden table.

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to— I didn’t realize…” Hyunjin stammered as he looked across the table to the poor stranger whose drink he’d just violated.

Said poor stranger was sat looking at him with a smirk, eyes cutely crinkled behind his glasses.

“It’s okay,” he reassured with a small laugh, voice honeyed.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. ’Okay… not mad, and actually, pretty cute…’ his inner monologue babbled. Stranger boy was wearing a black beret and big glasses with circular lenses. His white shirt with red detailing was buttoned to the very top. Adorable.

It was like he had snooped through Hyunjin’s secret Pinterest board titled ‘cute boys’ and used it as fashion inspiration. Hyunjin collected his thoughts the best he could considering a model of his artsy dream boy was sat right across from him.

“Uh, do you want me to get you a new one? Sorry again, that was embarrassing,” Hyunjin blushed hard, lifting his hips from his seat slightly as he started digging in the pocket of his skinny jeans for his wallet.

The stranger waved his hand casually. “No, no. It’s fine really. I didn’t even want it anymore.” He gave one last smile and ducked his head back into the journal he had been scribbling in.

Hyunjin mentally narrowed his eyes at the boy’s excuse. ‘As if’, he thought. The cute stranger hadn’t even given Hyunjin a chance to talk to him more.

“What’s your order?”

The boy looked back up at Hyunjin, looking sort of surprised that he’d spoken again. “Iced Americano.” He smirked again. “Why? Did you like my coffee more than your cup of milk?” He gestured at the two cups of coffee sat next to each other. One was a deep brown, while the other, Hyunjin’s, was a light tan color.

Hyunjin blushed, unsure if he was being made fun of or flirted with. Maybe both.

“I’m sorry I get _actually enjoyable_ drinks, not tar.” Hyunjin smiled back. Your move, cute boy.

Cute boy shrugged. “I like the bitterness.” He clicked his pen a few times. “I’m sort of a child when it comes to coffee,” Hyunjin mused in response.

“Cute.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. So he _was_ into him, he’d been trying to figure it out.

“What’s your name?”

Cute boy grinned, and Hyunjin was started to get hooked on seeing those perfect rows of teeth peek out from behind his pink lips.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Seungmin, how about you?”

“Hyunjin.”

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin repeated, enunciating the syllables slowly. Hyunjin felt his cheeks redden more.

They fell into momentary silence, the Starbucks around them buzzing with conversation and the sound of college kids rapidly clacking on their laptops. “So, Hyunjin. What are you working on?”

Hyunjin’s eyes darted back to his now-sleeping laptop screen. He poked at the trackpad, returning the white glow to his face. “An article, I write for the fashion mag on campus. I’m a lit major.”

Seungmin’s eyebrow raised a little. “A writer, nice. I don’t know the first thing about fashion though,” his voice trailed off. Hyunjin snorted. “Says the guy wearing a fucking beret.” Seungmin flushed. “But really, your outfit’s cute. Or maybe you’re cute. Probably both.”

A giggle escaped Seungmin’s lips once again. “I’m starting to think you stole my drink on purpose.” Hyunjin shook his head. “Nope, total accident, but I’m sort of glad I did.”

A warm silence befell them. “So are you going to ask me out for drinks, or are you worried you won’t be able to resist drinking mine for me?”

Hyunjin grinned. He could get used to this. “Well, I do owe you.”

Seungmin’s sparkling eyes crinkled again.

“Alright, It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i wrote this random drabble as a way to relax during finals... lol.
> 
> i hope u enjoyed these 4 seconds of cute seungjin action, i love them lots.
> 
> come say hi on twitter [(@jinniehoon)](https://twitter.com/jinniehoon) or leave me [a cc](https://curiouscat.me/neosuhh) with requests, if u want!


End file.
